Luces danzantes: El Mejor Cumpleaños
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Es su cumpleaños, está lastimada y sola. Definitivamente iban a ser unos diecisiete de mierda. Pero quien menos esperaba y más deseaba le obsequió a Tenten un cumpleaños inolvidable. "-Eres un genio, Hyuuga.– sus ojos brillaban. -Lo sé."


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía. **

.

* * *

Tenten soltó un ligero quejido.

Se quitó, con dedos temblorosos, la blusa que parecía cubriera eternamente la parte superior de su cuerpo. Se acercó al espejo que estaba junto a su cama y examinó el daño. En la parte baja de su torso y en la clavícula derecha tenía unas grandes magulladuras donde la sangre se había amontonado debajo de la piel. Volvió a torcer la boca al mover los brazos para desabrocharse y quitarse los pantalones. En una cadera se veía un enorme hematoma que se extendía hacia atrás. Se tocó el golpe e hizo otra mueca.

Los moretones eran lo de menos. Lo que sí le dolía en el alma era su pie. Tenten miró con una mezcla de pesar y enfado, su inflamado y amoratado pie izquierdo. A penas conseguía moverlo. Y el ligero movimiento le causaba unos dolores de horror.

¡Kuso!

La mueca por el dolor desfiguraron completamente las facciones de la castaña, que sin poder evitarlo había maldecido en voz alta. Luego como pudo, casi con fuerza sobrehumana, se metió a bañar con la esperanza que el agua mitigara un poco el dolor de su piel.

¡Kuso!

Volvió a articular mientras salía de la regadera, arrastrando la pierna.

Definitivamente tenía que aprender a controlar su cáracter. Aunque la culpa era de Neji. Si tan sólo no la hubiera provocado con su tonito idiota fraternal. Como si ella necesitara que él se mostrara protector y suave a la hora de practicar. Detestaba que moderara su fuerza. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, no la consideraba lo suficientemente buena para enfrentarse al cien por ciento de su capacidad. Odiaba que la viera como una débil nena. Maldito. ¿Por qué no peleaba con ella como lo hacía con Lee?

Pero ahora por no saber manejar su ira y su orgullo herido, ahí estaba maltrecha y con un tobillo casi hecho pedazos. No le había dado el gusto a Neji en demostrarle lo mal que había quedado por los golpes que le había logrado asestar. Cuando él se había retirado de pronto, porque uno de sus parientes del Bouke había ido a buscarle para que saliera con él de misión a, ya ni recordaba a que aldea, ella se había mostrado desinteresada.

"– Por mí no hay problema, puedo regresar sola.-"

Fingiendo estar entera le había instado a irse cuanto antes. Total, ella se encontraba ligeramente apaleada, pero bien. Temblaba de coraje y le salía humo por el enfado, pero era algo que liberaría cuando estuviera sola.

Así que una vez que el baka de su compañero se hubo marchado, había soltado una durísima patada al poste de taijutsu, recordando, demasiado tarde que era de un material nuevo y reforzado con una técnica que lo hacía más resistente. Entonces había dado un estridente alarido que tal vez hasta Lee y Gai que estaban en Suna la habían escuchado.

Tenten suspiró al introducir el pie en una cubeta con agua caliente y una mezcla de sales, que Ino una vez le había obsequiado para los desguinces en las manos.

Y mañana era su cumpleaños. ¡Eso sí que era mala suerte! Ese iba a ser un cumpleaños de mierda. Tenten gimió.

Si hubiera estado completamente entera, habría encontrado la manera de hacer la fecha memorable. Su interminable energía y su inagotable entusiasmo era todo lo que necesitaba. Siempre hallaba la manera de girarle el lado malo a las cosas, encontrándoles algo lindo o gracioso, volviéndolas divertidas e inolvidables. Pero ahora su energía estaba más que mermada y su entusiasmo, por los suelos.

Cumpliría diecisiete años y, estaría ahí tirada en cama como una inútil y además sola como un perro.

Sin sus amigas porque todas las chicas estaban en misiones foráneas. Sin sus compañeros porque Lee y Gai habían decidido ir a Suna para dar una demostración de la Técnica de Loto en la nueva academia de la Aldea, por petición del propio Kazekage.

La castaña miró los paquetes rasgados que estaban sobre la mesa. Su gracioso sensei le había regalado una simpática pijama de tortugas, el buen Lee un porta kunais de cuero increíble. Hinata le había obsequiado un par de bonitas peinetas color perla, diciéndole que ese color resaltaría su cabello castaño. Ino, no importándole su opinión, le había comprado un bonito vestido veraniego color azul con unas diminutas flores beiges, para que de una vez por todas se atreviera a mostrar esas piernas, le había dicho. Y sin duda el que más le había gustado era el de Sakura, la pelirrosa le había regalado un pequeño frasco con esencia de violetas, sus flores favoritas.

Aunque todos le habían dejados hermosos obsequios y dicho lindas palabras antes de irse, no era lo mismo si no estaban allí.

Ni siquiera contaría con la presencia simplona de Neji, aunque él nunca se acordara de esa fecha.

Bueno el año pasado lo había recordado o más bien Lee le había dicho. Las mejillas de Tenten se tiñeron de carmesí. Dirigió su mirada al pequeño tocador, justo a un lado de la lámpara, como adornando la foto que se había tomado con el equipo, había una pequeña flor azul de origami. Eso sí, había que ponerle mucha imaginación para encontrarle forma de flor, ella había estado a nada de decirle al castaño: gracias por el gatito; afortunadamente se había contenido (definitivamente las manualidades no eran lo de Neji). Pero había sido su primer regalo.

Ese inesperado regalo en su cumpleaños número dieciséis la había puesto muy contenta. Pero más inesperado aún, había sido ese suave beso que había depositado en su mejilla. Justo cuando pensaba que Neji nunca podría sorprenderla lo había hecho aquella ocasión, dos veces.

Desde aquel día se le había formulado una singular cuestión en la cabeza, incluso la llevaba a soñar en ocasiones con eso. ¿Cómo sería besar a Neji?

No se podía negar que su compañero era bastante atractivo y apetecible. Una pieza de primera, le había dicho una vez Temari. Besarse con Neji. Tenten sonrió, luego movió la cabeza en un intento por sacar de sus pensamientos esas estrafalarias divagaciones que se le creaban en su deschavetada mente. ¡Como si Neji tuviera interés en esas cosas.!

Sacó el pie de la cubeta, lo secó totalmente. Luego le aplicó un extraño ungüento que la linda Hinata le había dado y lo vendó con cuidado. Cojeando se dirigió a la cama. Se negaba a tomarse los analgésicos que la buena Sakura le había regalado una vez cuando se había quebrado un dedo. Mejor dormiría, tal vez Morfeo se llevara sus dolores…

No. A la mañana siguiente se sentía igual o peor.

El día había amanecido ligeramente nublado. Cómo si sólo eso le faltara, que lloviera el día de su cumpleaños.

El tiempo transcurrió horriblemente lento. Oscurecía cuando Tenten miraba con gesto ausente el vacío, recostada en su viejo pero mullido sillón. Como último recurso, la chica había decidido usar los regalos de su cumpleaños para entretenerse y divertirse, aunque el resultado era el mismo: se sentía igual de miserable por estar sola.

Una crisis existencial estaba a punto de tocar a su puerta pero Tenten meneó la cabeza para evadirla. Si lo pensaba bien, viéndole el lado gracioso al asunto, su cumpleaños había sido memorable. ¡Cómo no!

Nunca iba a olvidarse de ese dolor tan recalcitrante en el cuerpo cuando despertó, tal vez ese sería el regalo de Neji. Ni tampoco se iría de su memoria su pastel inolvidable en el desayuno: un trozo de pan duro que cubrió con un poco de mermelada o de su increíble festín de celebración en la tarde: un ramen instantáneo sabor barbacoa acompañado por un jugo de uva que caducaban ese día. Mucho menos se olvidaría de sus inusuales e indeseables invitados: un par de moscas y una enorme araña casera. Y para cerrar con broche de oro el que sería un entrañable acontecimiento: siempre recordaría a su enorme pie de casi dos tallas más, que la acompañó todo el día. Tenten levantó el pie mirándolo, esbozó una sonrisa divertida pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor. Al final decidió no hacerse más la valiente y tomar una de las pastillas que le había dado la pelirrosa.

.

.

.

Era de noche cuando una figura masculina se coló por la ventana. La dueña del lugar yacía dormida sobre un sillón algo avejentado. La chica tenía un pie vendado, usaba un… vestido y lo más increíble de todo, su cabello caía libre, sólo le detenían unos mechones unas pequeñas peinetas.

- ¿Tenten? – susurró- ¿Tenten?- le volvió a repetir.

Neji pareció dudar.

Había llamado a la puerta pero Tenten no había contestado. Pensó que tal vez se hubiera ido a Suna a alcanzar a Gai y Lee, así que había ido al puesto de control pero allí le habían dicho que Tenten no se había reportado para salir de la Villa. Era muy temprano para que estuviera dormida, entonces había decidido entrar para ver si podía encontrar un indicio de su paradero.

Y la había encontrado así, profundamente dormida e igual de bella. Miró con extrañeza su pie. Tal vez no debería despertarla.

Basta, no debía echarse para atrás ahora. Ya había tomado una decisión, y lo haría. Y estaba seguro que a ella le gustaría. Además la situación del pie se prestaba perfecta, de esa forma podría llevarla en brazos.

- Ne-Neji,- murmuró la kunoichi, aun dormida.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos porque le mencionara. Neji sonrió, Tenten soñaba con él.

- Neji te-…- susurró la castaña. Neji sintió un golpe agitado en el pecho, el corazón le había dado un giro espectacular

"¿Yo…qué, Tenten?" pensó Neji ansioso.

- Neji, Te-teme.- terminó de decir ella.

Neji volvió a sonreír. Tenten hasta en sueños lo sorprendía, era única. Sin titubear más se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos. El aroma de violetas entró a sus pulmones.

Tenten sintió un suave aire fresco tocar su cara, escuchaba unos sonidos suaves, como los latidos rápidos de un corazón, muy cerca de su oído y podía jurar que una calidez deliciosa la envolvía en forma de unos brazos. Abrió con pesar un ojo y vio dos lunas llenas que reconoció de inmediato. Sonrió con letargo. Otra vez soñaba con Neji. Pero había algo raro, nunca soñaba a Neji con el Byakugan activado. Tenten se obligó a aguzar la mirada.

- Ya estás despierta, dormilona.- le susurró Neji.

- ¡EEEH! – gritó, la impresión le hizo moverse inquieta. Neji la apretó aun más.

- Te vas a caer si te mueves así.

Tenten miró de reojo, alcanzando a divisar ramas; viajaban entre los árboles, a través del bosque. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Una cascada de preguntas se le vinieron a la mente. Aunque una más primordial le hizo olvidarse de todas las que se le estaban acumulando en la cabeza.

- ¿A-a dónde me vamos?

- Eso es una sorpresa.- dijo Neji, luego con su inigualable voz serena le murmuró muy cerca del oído.- Mi regalo de cumpleaños.

El corazón de Tenten dio un vuelco. Le dieron ganas de decirle "Bésame Neji" pero se conformó con rodearle el cuello con los brazos y apretarse más a su pecho. Un regocijo inundó el interior del Hyuuga.

- ¿De verdad eres tú?- dijo ella jalándole un mechón de cabellos. Neji sonrió.

- Hai.- la miró de reojo, luego dirigió la vista de nuevo hacia el camino.- ¿Quieres que también te jale el cabello para que te des cuenta que no estás soñando?

- Odio que me jalen el cabello.- le murmuró.- Por eso siempre lo llevó recogido.- agregó ceñuda.

- Lo sé.

- De hecho eres el primero que me ve así. Con el cabello suelto y mostrando las piernas. - un arrebol se formó en sus mejillas.

- Lo sé.

- Eres afortunado.- bromeó.

- Lo sé.

- Vaya, parece que lo sabes todo.- dijo con falsa indignación.

- Soy un genio, lo recuerdas.- dijo. Ella rodó los ojos divertida.- Y puedo decirte con toda mi sabiduría, que tu cabello es precioso, Tenten. Al igual que tus piernas.

- Arigato.- El calor se agolpó en las mejillas de la castaña, aumentando más el sonrojo.

- Arigato a ti, por permitirme verte de esta forma.

La voz de Neji fue tan suave, apenas como un susurro. Tenten pensó otra vez en decirle "Bésame Neji" pero se satisfizo con reclinar la cabeza contra su pecho y aspirar su aroma.

- Tenten…

- ¡Hai! - casi gritó. Kami-sama la tensión que sentía era tanta que ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Neji sonrió, Tenten estaba tan nerviosa como él. Y por contradictorio que pareciera eso le hizo sentirse más seguro.

- Podrías cerrar los ojos y abrirlos cuando yo te lo pida.

Ella no contestó se limitó a asentir, cerrando los ojos. El corazón se le agitaba frenético en el pecho, una sonrisa se posó en su boca al escuchar al de Neji tan agitado como el suyo. Luego de unos minutos, ella enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Ya puedo abrirlos? - dijo ansiosa

- Tenten…- dijo Neji con tono de advertencia

-Hai, Hai, ojos cerrados, ojos cerrados.- contestó con una sonrisilla traviesa. Cada vez que sonreía de esa manera, Neji sentía que más se enamoraba de ella.

- Dame una pista. Anda Neji. Sólo una, aunque sea muy pequeñita.- parecía una niña emocionada.

- Tenten…

- ¡Onegai!

- Luces -dijo

Tenten volvió a enarcar la ceja

- ¿Luces?

- Hai

Una quietud armoniosa reinaba el lugar. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido. Ni siquiera de grillos, o de búhos. Neji se detuvo. Aun cargaba a Tenten. El genio inspeccionó el lugar, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. Un ligero olor a cera llegó a la nariz de la castaña. ¿Velas? Sí, el olor era de velas.

- Ya llegamos, pero no abras los ojos todavía.- ella volvió a asentir.

Neji se inclinó depositándola suavemente sobre… ¿Una manta? Sí era una manta. El pie ya no le dolía. Aun con los ojos cerrados, le sintió sentarse detrás de ella. Ojala siguiera abrazándola. Neji posó una de sus manos sobre los ojos cerrados de Tenten. La castaña esbozó una sonrisa al sentir la mano sobre la piel de su cara.

- ¿Tenten?

- H-Hai.- respondió nerviosa. Neji descubrió sus ojos.

- Ya puedes abrirlos...

Tenten pestañeó, mirando el suelo, luego, alrededor. Entonces, vio una pequeña luz entre la hierba. Creía que era sólo una, pero al aguzar la vista, descubrió un baile titilante de luces, brillando aquí y allá. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada. Giró la cara para ver a Neji, él le sonreía con gentileza. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia los arbustos, el número de luces aumentó de prisa, como mágicamente.

- ¡Luciérnagas! – exclamó emocionada.- ¡Neji son luciérnagas!

Las luces de cientos de luciérnagas parpadeaban sin descanso entre la hierba y los arbustos. Una que estaba posada en una hoja alzó el vuelo seguida por dos o tres más y volvieron a ocultarse entre la hierba. Eran muchas y su vuelo era silencioso. Como si fueran una infinidad de pequeñas estrellas vivientes, que flotaba en el aire. Neji apagó las velas.

La sabana de las tinieblas también los cubrió a ellos. Una luciérnaga se separó de sus compañeras y voló hasta Tenten. La castaña contuvo la respiración. La luciérnaga se aproximó despacio con su iridiscente luz color amarillo. Tenten, con suavidad, levantó la mano con la palma vuelta hacia arriba. Entonces la luciérnaga, curiosa, se posó con algo de cautela sobre ella. Quedándose allí inmóvil, brillante como una diminuta estrella que titilaba su refulgente vida. Brilló dos o tres veces más y luego abandonó su mano. Tenten soltó la exclamación que estaba conteniendo para no asustar al radiante insecto.

- ¡Me encantan! - murmuró al ver las estrellas diminutas que yacían a su alrededor. Esas pequeñas luces que adoraba desde pequeña

- Hace diez años una niña me dijo que el cielo podría tener las luces de muchas estrellas, pero la Madre Tierra tenía las luces de las luciérnagas. Y que la tierra ganaba porque las estrellas estaban siempre quietas porque eran orgullosas, pero en cambio las luciérnagas se movían, bailaban, hasta se podían acercar a ti y saludarte. - susurró Neji.

- Yo creí que lo habías olvidado.- dijo Tenten con un ligero sonrojo

Le había contado eso cuando recién habían entrado en la academia. Desde entonces se conocían, ella siempre le hablaba sin parar, el sólo escuchaba o eso quería creer ella. A veces dudaba que le prestara atención, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Neji si le escuchaba. Y nunca había olvidado esa conversación sobre las lucecitas danzantes de la noche.

Su cumpleaños se estaba volviendo memorable, inolvidable e irrepetible. Neji le había dado el mejor regalo que podía haber esperado.

- ¿Neji?

- Hai

- Arigato – ella le escuchó soltar un suspiro.

- Aun no termina mi regalo.- dijo

Tenten quiso gritar de emoción. ¿Ahora qué vendría? Neji podía ser muy sorpresivo, sorprendente. El chico se levantó y la volvió a tomar en brazos. Cuando la tuvo bien sujeta a él, Neji le sonrió. En esa total oscuridad, los ojos chocolates brillaban como nunca.- Cierra los ojos otra vez, onegai.

Apenas caminó unos pasos. Entonces sintió que la sentaba en algo, algo que colgaba…

- Puedes abrir los ojos.-susurró Neji, aunque la castaña ya sabía de que se trataba.

- ¡También recordaste esto! - casi gritó

Tenten estaba extasiada de felicidad. Neji comenzó a balancearla. El aire comenzó a acariciarle, primero con lentitud, luego con más intensidad, el rostro de nuevo. La castaña sonreía. Su vestido se ondeó levantándose un poco, y las peinetas se soltaron de su cabello cuando Tenten echó divertida la cabeza hacia atrás. Otra vez el singular aroma de violetas inundó a Neji.

Completamente a oscuras, Tenten se imaginaba que volaba, es más, podía ver a las estrellas bajo sus pies.

- Cuando me hablabas sobre las luciérnagas o cuando te subías al columpio de la academia, lucías tan radiante. Eran los momentos en que te veía más feliz.- comentó Neji a sus espaldas mirándola disfrutar.

Poco a poco Tenten dejó de columpiarse. Todo era tan irreal. Sentía la cara caliente, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y el corazón le latía a todo lo que daba. No podía dejar de sonreir. Se sentía tan… Feliz.

- Omedetou, Tenten.- dijo Neji muy despacio.- Feliz cumpleaños.

- Arigato Neji, esto es lo más maravilloso que he recibido desde hace mucho. Viniendo de ti, es doblemente maravilloso.- dijo con un hilillo de voz.- Me has hecho muy feliz.

- Siempre quisiera verte feliz. Tú… eres muy importante para mí, Tenten.- dijo acercándose a su espalda, atreviéndose a abrazarla, aspirando de su cabello.

Debía terminar con lo que había planeado, ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Los ojos de Tenten, que nunca ocultaban nada, se lo habían confirmado cuando la llevaba en sus brazos, lo reflejaron cuando se había abrazado a él.

- ¿Lo soy? –preguntó divertida, girando el columpio para mirarlo.

Las insondables lunas la absorbieron. La diversión se perdió, dando paso a una creciente emoción que aumentaba a cada latido que daba su corazón. Neji la miraba justo como ella deseó y fantaseó que la hubiera mirado aquella vez, hacía un año.

- Mucho, lo más importante que he tenido y lo más importante que pueda tener. – le respondió muy cerca.

- ¿Cómo tu amiga? – volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono.

- Si tú lo quieres así.- dijo con una sonrisa tenue.- Como amigos será.

- Como amigos entonces.- sonrió levemente. Luego entornando los ojos, le susurró.- Bromeo…

- Lo sé. A un amigo no se le ve de esa forma.

Tenten abrió ligeramente los labios.

- ¿De qué forma?

- Intensa y provocadora.

- ¿Soy provocadora?

- Demasiado. Pero eres mucho más intensa. Cualidad que me encanta de ti.- ella sonrió traviesa

- Y también soy linda.

- Lo sé. Eres preciosa.- ella se sonrojó.- Tú haces que despierten todos mis sentidos, Tenten.

- Tú también despiertas todos mis sentidos, Neji.

- Lo sé.

Las lunas brillaban, los ojos chocolates refulgieron.

- Si todo lo sabes.- dijo ella juguetona.- ¿Qué estoy pensando ahora?

- Mmm… puede ser: Al fin te pesqué Hyuuga. – dijo acariciándole el cabello.

- ¡Aho!

Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír, su Neji no sólo había logrado sorprenderla con sus detalles, ahora la sorprendía con ese gracioso humor. Su Neji, sí, eso le gustaba. Su Neji le miró con su apenas perceptible sonrisa.

- En este momento estás pensando "Bésame Neji".- Tenten sonrió.- ¿O me equivoco?

- Eres un genio, Hyuuga.- sus ojos brillaban.

- Lo sé.

- Ven acá, genio.

Neji acortó la distancia de sus rostros. Sus narices se rozaron. Y en esa noche oscura de ese nueve de marzo, aun nublado el cielo, sus labios se encontraban por vez primera, para hacerlo muchas veces más en los días y noches siguientes.

No, no era una noche oscura, cientos de estrellas danzantes bailaban a su alrededor y dos hermosas lunas brillaban para Tenten.

- Te quiero, Tenten.- le dijo con sobre sus labios

- Lo sé.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Yo también te quiero genio.

Era el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida. Y Neji era el mejor obsequio que podría haber recibido. Su genio sorprendente. Su Neji.

.

.

* * *

Arriba mencioné que la historia es mía, pero debo decir que apareció en mi loca cabecita por una canción que una de mis amigas puso todo el día de ayer en el trabajo (amor, amor). Y que, sí, lo admito la canción me gusta también, y mucho. "**Kiss me" **de Sixpence None the Richer.

Antes de que amara el NejiTen tenía la idea de un fic en donde mencionara que a la castaña le gustaban las luciérnagas. Y ¡oh sí gente! Pensé en un raro pairing… un ShinoTen (¡Buuuuu!) Y es que, digo, el Aburame es el único que tenía bichos a su disposición. Lo bueno es que mi SuPer _Vistoria_ (XD) me enseñó la belleza del NejiTen ^^

En la historia, lo del columpio e incluso el vestido, se mencionan en la canción y pues las añadí. Al final, el resultado fue este fic.

¡Oh sí! Melcocha al cien por ciento. Rosa y más rosa... Sí, mi yo cursi regresó ¡pero no me importa! Jejeje Porque me siento más que orgullosa de este pequeñín relato. La canción imagino la mayoría de uds la conocen… si no pues ¡Go to youtube!

Muchos Saludos desde el gélido Puerto Jarocho (¡detestó el frío!T_T) y Gracias por leer...

Lo último y me voy... ¡Arriba el Cruz Azul! y...

**¡Tenten es de SU Neji!**

^_^


End file.
